Star Wars & Friends The One with Padme's Thunder
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: It's only been an hour since Obi Wan proposed to Padme and they're still celebrating with their four friends. Padme feels like she's on cloud nine and can't believe she's engaged. She then suggests to the group they all get dressed up and have drinks at the Plaza in the middle of Courscant. Everyone excitedly agrees however as the group begins to get ready, cracks begin to appear.
1. Chapter 1

**"The One with Padme's Thunder"**

 **Cast**

Padme Amidala - Monica

Satine Kryze - Rachel

Ahsoka Tano - Phoebe

Anakin Skywalker - Joey

Obi Wan Kenobi - Chandler

Pre Vizsla - Ross

 **Summary**

It's only been an hour since Obi Wan proposed to Padme and they're still celebrating with their four friends. Padme feels like she's on cloud nine and can't believe she's engaged. She then suggests to the group they all get dressed up and have drinks at the Plaza in the middle of Courscant. Everyone excitedly agrees however as the group begins to get ready, cracks begin to appear.

Satine's feeling lonely and gloomy that she doesn't have a special someone and asks Pre Vizsla, her former boyfriend whether they should spend a night together. It leads to an unexpected make out in the hallway and being caught by Padme who is instantly distraught because in her mind, this was **her** night and **her** chance to celebrate her only engagement and now the attention is on Satine and Pre Vizsla.

Meanwhile, Anakin is preparing for an upcoming mission the following morning and needs to go undercover to be a 19 year old once more. His friends think he can't pull it off but he's determined to prove them wrong.

Will Padme's night be ruined by Satine and Pre Vizsla's reckless decision or will her thunder be taken from her?


	2. Chapter 1 - Happy News

**Chapter 1: Happy News**

It has only been two hours since Obi Wan proposed to Padme. Anakin, Satine and Ahsoka were still over at their apartment, celebrating the happy couple. There's was just one friend missing, Pre Vizsla. As Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Satine, each with a glass of sparkling wine, toasted to the special occasion.

It was at that moment they heard the door slid open, revealing their friend Pre Vizsla, looking confused as to what was going on and carrying a brown paper bag. "Hey. what's going on?" he asks them moving over towards the group. "I found a note on my door" he goes on "Come to Padme's. Bring champagne and a large cookie?" he tells them just as Anakin takes the cookie from him

"Yeah, I'll take that" he mutters. Pre Vizsla looked over at his friend, shaking his head. It was clear to him that Anakin had written the note. He then looks around at Ahsoka, Satine and Obi Wan.

"What's up?" he asks as Obi Wan, still unable to contain his excitement, smiles over at him "Padme and I are engaged" he reveals. Pre Vizsla feels a smile cross his face "Oh my god" he breathes moving over to embrace his friend

"Congratulations" he gushes looking around, he noticed Padme wasn't amongst the group. "Where is she?" he asks.

Padme was out on the small balcony of their apartment looking out into the city. She is overjoyed with what has happened she wanted to let the _whole_ city know.

 _"I'm engaged!"_ she cries excitedly _"I'm engaged!"_ she cries looking out over the city. Anakin laughs, surprised Pre Vizsla hadn't heard her on the way over to the apartment.

"Yeah. She's been out there screaming for 20 minutes" he informs him "I'm surprised you didn't hear her on the way over here" he adds as Pre Vizsla shakes his head

"Oh, I just thought it was a kid, yelling I'm gay, I'm gay" he admits adding "Can I bring her in?" he asks them as Ahsoka chimes in

"No, let her stay out there, it's sweet" she admits as Padme continues to scream out her excitement

"I'm getting married, **I'm** gonna be a bride!" she screams however there were some who just weren't interested in her happy news.

 _"Shut up!"_ yells one neighbour from another apartment building. Padme gasps in shock "No, I will **not** shut up!" she cries angrily back at him "Because **I'm** engaged!" she shouts back hearing the man angrily shout back at her. Padme gasps once more "Oh big talk!" she taunts "Why don't you come over here and say that to me?" she asks smirking "My fiancé will kick your ass!" she proudly admits

Just as inside, Obi Wan and Pre Vizsla look towards the balcony wondering what was Padme talking about hearing her go on

"Come on apartment 20!" she cries "Apartment 20!" she taunts.

* * *

Realizing that she might be starting trouble, Obi Wan decides to take over "Okay you get her in" he tells Pre Vizsla, "You, bolt the door" he says to Anakin "And I'll be in the closet" he concludes. Pre Vizsla moves out towards the balcony just as Anakin goes to lock the front door whilst Obi Wan hurries back to bedroom, not in the mood to fight on this special night.

A short time later, having gotten Padme back inside and Obi Wan out of the closet, the group were now sitting in the living room with their glasses making another toast to the happy news. Padme raises her glass "Okay, wait, wait, wait" she says tapping her glass to get everyone's attention.

With everyone looking at her, she tucks her hair behind her ears, clearing her throat "Okay, um" she breathes "I just want to say that I love you guys so, so much" she admits "And thank you for being here on **my** special night" she gushes right as Obi Wan quietly clears his throat, reminding her it was his night too " **Our** special night" Padme quickly corrects herself as Ahsoka giggles quietly at her friend's cuteness. Padme continues on "It just wouldn't be **my night** -" she then corrects herself again **"our** night" adding "if you weren't here to celebrate with me" she shakes her head "- **us.** Damn it!" she cries. She was clearly overwhelmed with her news.

Obi Wan lightly chuckles taking over "It's okay, I want this to be **your** night too" he assures her lifting him his glass "To Padme" he says as Padme feels herself blush

"No, come on, wait stop it" she gushes before she giggles "Okay to Padme" sniggers as they all clink their glasses

"To Padme!" the group echoes. It is then Ahsoka decides to speak up

"So, have you decided on a band for the wedding?" she asks them "Because I'm _**kind**_ of musical" she confesses reminding them of her _hidden_ talent as Satine decides to cut in, feeling that it was still **too** early to talk about wedding details.

"Ahsoka, she _**just**_ got engaged a few hours ago, I doubt she's had time to think about-" she is cut off by Ahsoka once more

"Oh speaking of chiming in, remember burning down my apartment?" she asks her referring to a few months ago when Satine _accidentally_ burnt the interior of Ahsoka's room at the temple leading her to staying with Obi Wan and Padme. Satine pulls back

"Yeah, you're on your own" she simply mutters to Obi Wan and Padme tilting her head at Ahsoka just as Padme had a thought

"You know what we should do" she tells them going on "We should all get dressed up and go have champagne at the plaza" she suggests. The group all agrees as Ahsoka nods "Oh okay" she smiles as everyone all nods "Yeah" they reply getting to their feet turning to head back towards the kitchen.

It is then Anakin decides to speak up "But I can't stay **too** long" he admits "I gotta get up early for a mission and I gotta look good" he confesses "I'm supposed to be going undercover and have to look 19 years old" he reveals. He moves over towards the front door as the rest of the group all stopped in the kitchen looking over at him confused. He then turns back towards them "What?" he asks wondering they're all silent.

Obi Wan spoke first "So, when you said _get up early,_ did you mean twelves years ago?" he asks as Anakin wonders if it was to do with what he just said

"You guys don't I think I look nineteen?" he asks. The group is unable to answer him keeping silent looking around at each other. It is then Ahsoka breaks the silence

"Oh nineteen!" she cries "We thought you said ninety" she lies. Anakin smiles at that response before Padme reminds them of their plans

"Okay, everybody, let's go" Padme tells them "Okay" they all agree and hurry over towards the front door as Ahsoka heads to her room and Obi Wan and Padme head to their bedroom. However, Anakin quickly remembered he hadn't finished his cookie and turns back hoping to get it

"Hey, is the rest of my cookie in here?" he asks Ahsoka seeing her moving towards her room. She stops, shaking her head,

"No, sweetie you ate it all" she replies. Anakin groans

"I was afraid of that" he admits turning to head out towards his apartment as Ahsoka cheekily turns to head to her room. She pulls out the cookie from her pocket, sniggers and starts to eat it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their own room, alone together. Padme slipped out of her coat. She still couldn't stop admiring the gorgeous ring now on her finger. "You know what shoes would look great with this ring?" she asks out loud, staring down at the ring. "Diamond shoes" she grins.

She places her coat on the chair beside her looking across at Obi Wan, who was casually lying on the bed. Padme tilts her head "You're not getting dressed" she notes.

It is then Obi Wan folds back the quilt on the bed revealing a soft, comfortable spot on the beside him. He waves his hand over the spot indicating for her to join him.

"Know what I mean?" he asks her. Padme giggles, her arms folded across her chest moving over towards the bed

"Yeah, but I don't think we have enough time" she points out. Obi Wan was determined to make her give him. He gets up onto his knees looking over at her

"There's gonna be a wedding" he tells her " **You're** going to be the bride" he goes on "200 people are going to be looking at you in a **clean** , white dress" he finishes. Padme bites her top lip as she stares back into his beautiful eyes, she couldn't resist him.

"Let's do it!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around him, their lips touching in a romantic, passionate kiss, not caring if they made their friends wait.


	3. Chapter 3 A Night Ruined

**Chapter 2: A Night Ruined**

A short time later, and their friends still continuing to get ready, Obi Wan _**had**_ thought that he and Padme could spare some romantic alone time, however there was one thing that had _**spoiled**_ the moment.

The door to the bedroom slid open as Obi Wan, dressed in his formal robes and a stunned shocked look on his face. He steps out into the living room just as Padme hurries out after him. She is wearing a strapped, red knee length dress.

"Obi Wan, it happens to lots of guys" she tries re assuring him as Obi Wan wouldn't hear none of it and continues through the living room towards the kitchen as she tries to re assure him some more "You were probably tired" she suggests "You had _a lot_ of champagne, don't worry about it" she insists

However Obi Wan couldn't just shove it off "I'm not worried" he casually replies "I'm _fascinated_ " he reveals moving towards the front door "You know? It's like the force" he confesses opening the door behind him as he goes on "Which is funny because I struggled to understand the force when I was younger" he admits adding "And tonight force failed me" he cries exiting the apartment leaving Padme standing there.

However, she wasn't alone for long, as Ahsoka came out of her room, carrying her guitar and a huge smile on her face, "Check it out!" she calls out to her friend seeing her turn around "I could play this while the guests are coming in, okay?" she tells her.

Ahsoka then positions herself beside the couch, and guitar in front of her before she starts to play _"First time, I met Obi Wan, I thought he was gay"_ she starts to sing as Padme now has a horrified look on her face hearing her go on _"But here I am singing, on his wedding day!"_ she sings right at the moment Padme cuts in

"Ahsoka!" she cries insisting she stops as Ahsoka is confused.

"If you'd let me finish, it goes on to say that he's probably _not_ gay" she tries to assure her however Padme couldn't respond to that response. All she wanted was one night to celebrate and now she had Obi Wan upset because his _romantic_ time was short and Ahsoka was doing everything she can to show she can sing in the wedding.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the hall over at Anakin's place where Satine was also staying, Obi Wan stood in the kitchen, leaning against the holo ball table which had still players on the board. Obi Wan was still reflective of what happened back with Padme.

"Sure, you guys don't have this problem, _**you're**_ made of wood" he points out talking to the game right at the moment Satine emerges from the bathroom, dressed in a strapless black dress and blond hair straightened to his shoulders. She appears distant and in thought as she sees Obi Wan standing in the kitchen

"Hey" she softly chimes. She places her bag down on the counter as Obi Wan moves over towards her. "You look great" he compliments as Satine remains quiet, searching through her bag. She simply then replies "Oh thanks" she says still distracted with other thoughts

Obi Wan picked up that she was distracted over something "You okay over there?" he asks tilting his head as Satine stops searching through her bag, sighs and looks over at him

"I don't know" she starts to say "You know, I feel a little..." she pauses to find the next words before she decides it's not worth sharing "Oh you know what. Never mind" she assures him waving her hand "I'll be fine" she adds picking up her bag and starts to move past him towards the door. Obi Wan then decides to use the same words Padme had just told him

"Oh don't worry about it" he reassures her "You were probably _tired_ " he suggests "You'd had a lot of champagne" he goes on shrugs his shoulders "Happens to everybody" he tells her. However Satine, confused about what he has just says, shakes her head and exits the apartment leaving him alone once more

* * *

At the moment Satine exited into the hallway, it was also at the moment Pre Vizsla, dressed in a formal black suit. He sees her first. It was nearly four years since Satine and he were a couple and yet seeing her dressed up always made him smile.

"Hey" he chimes taking her in "Wow" he smiles seeing her smile back at him

"Hi" " she replies as he then laughs

"Happy Padme's night" he chuckles as Satine nods

"Well, thank you. You too" she agrees before the realization hits her once more "Hey, can you believe they are actually getting married?" she asks him. Over the last three years, since Obi Wan and Padme became a couple, there were a few ups and downs and they all wondered if this day would come. Pre Vizsla laughed

"Well, sure, but I get married all the time" he chuckles referring to the times before and after his relationship with Satine where he was quick to jump into marriage with other girlfriends. Satine simply sighs. It was now becoming clear to Pre Vizsla as well that something was still on Satine's mind.

"You okay?" he asks as Satine decides she felt she could confided with Pre Vizsla who aside from Padme, she felt closest too.

"Yeah, I guess" she admits before she sighs "Do you think we'll ever gonna have that?" she asks him. He looks at her confused, wondering if she was suggesting they get back together.

"You mean _'we'_ you and me?" he ask seeing her quickly shake her head

"Oh no, not that" she confidently assures him correcting herself " _We,_ you with someone and me with someone" she explains as Pre Vizsla breathes a sigh of relief

"Good. You scared me for a minute" he tells her as she chuckles

"I know, shake it off" she laughs as Pre Vizsla then reminds her of how they struggled in their relationship

"It's just because you and I, were like a nightmare" he admits before he adds "But there were some good times" he says as Satine nods

"Absolutely" she agrees "Like there was..." she trails off for a moment as she tries to remember one happy time they had together. Pre Vizsla didn't like the long pause

"Surely, you can think of something" he insists before she snaps

"Just give me a minute!" she hisses at him then she smirks moving closer towards him "Oh well, yes..." she softly confesses "I can think of **one** good thing" she reveals seeing him look back at her curiously

"What?" he asks seeing her grin

"You were always good at the..." she clears her throat "uh, the stuff" she smirks seeing him surprised

"Yeah, I..., I was good at the stuff?" he asks seeing her nod

"Mm-hm, yup, I really liked your hands" she confesses surprising him even more

"My hands?" he asks seeing her nod "Uh huh" Satine replies seeing him look down at his hands "Way to go guys" he mutters making her laugh before he then points out "You know, you were really good at the stuff too" he tells her seeing her grin

"Oh I know" she beams full of confidence before she remembered "Hey, you know what we never did" she reveals seeing her look over at her with interest causing her to quickly shake her head "Oh no, not that" shooting him down going on to explain herself further "We never had bonus night" she tells him

"A what?" he asks admitting he had never heard about it before hearing her explain it further

"You know, bonus night" she insists "Two people break up, but they get back together for just **one** night" she promises as Pre Vizsla attempts to understand what she means

"One night, just sex?" he asks " **No** string attached?" he enquires seeing her nod

"Yeah, yeah, we never had that" she insists as he shakes his head "No" as she shakes her head in agreement "No" There is silence between them. They couldn't believe they were having this conversation - they were supposed to be celebrating the engagement of their two friends. Pre Vizsla then decides to break the silence.

"Okay, this is getting a little crazy" he nervously says clearing his throat "Um, I mean, I'm sure it would be amazing but I really don't think it would be a good idea" he insists pointing out that if anyone else found out, it could ruin Padme and Obi Wan's special night, repeating himself "I really...really...don't" he concludes, his hands out in front of him as Satine only stares back at him knowing full well he was taunting her.

* * *

Whilst Satine confessed her thoughts to her friend and former boyfriend, Obi Wan was trying to take his mind off his _issue_ by playing one of Anakin's holo games. It felt relaxing and calming, taking his mind completely off the matter. However, he was unaware for what his friend was about to reveal.

Anakin's bedroom's door slid open and out steps Anakin, in low black pants showing his underwear, a sleeveless singlet shirt and beanie over his blond hair. Obi Wan's eyes widen as he takes in his friend's appearance. Obviously, Anakin was attempting to prove he could still look 19. Anakin, hands in his pocket, gives his friend a rough look as he moves over towards him

"What's up?" he asks his friend shrugging once more "What's up dude?" he adds. Obi Wan stops playing his game, raising his hands up in front of him

"Take whatever you want" he teases his friend "Just please don't hurt me" he jokes as Anakin, ignores his friend's taunts and remains composed

"So you're playing a little holo gaming huh?" he asks looking over at the screen "That's wack" he mocks "Holo gaming is wack" he teases moving over towards the kitchen smirking "What's up with the wack holo gaming, what's up?" he scoffs before he chuckles over at his friend "Huh?" he asks him "Come on man, am I nineteen or what?" he adds with a cheeky smile

Obi Wan slowly nods, to take in Anakin's appearance and change in attitude. "Yes" he slowly replies "On a scale of one to 10" he begins to explain "10 being the _dumbest_ a person can look, you are _**definitely**_ nineteen" he reveals

Anakin, _**not**_ pleased with his friend's attitude or response, stares back at him "Come on man" he sighs "Really, how old?" he asks trying to be serious as Obi Wan gets to his feet

"Young, okay" he eventually admits "You're a man child, okay" he tells him placing a hand on his shoulder leading him back towards his room "Now, go get changed, everybody's ready" he reminds him before he notices something else "And please, oh please, keep m underwear" he adds

Anakin, looks down at the underwear he was wearing, before he cheekily smirks "Oh thanks" he simply replies before he enters his room, closing the door so that he could get changed. It was then Obi Wan had a thought and knowing Anakin had been with _more_ girls decided to seek his advice on his little incident tonight.

"Anakin?" he calls out though the door hearing his friend respond back _"Yeah?"_ he asks through the door. Obi Wan clears his throat as he then answers him

"Uh, you've had a lot of sex, right?" he asks him. He then sees Anakin, still dressed in his _young_ attire, re open the door

"When today?" he asks puzzled as he shrugs "Some, not a lot" he confesses as Obi Wan cuts him off

"Well, the reason I'm asking is because I had kind of a...uh..." he stutters trying to think of the next words "I was unable to..." he stumbles some more "...I mean I really want to..." he tries to think of the next words "...But I couldn't...there" he sighs "There was an incident" he admits. Luckily, Anakin knew what he was trying to say

"Don't worry about that man" he confidently re assures him "That happens" he tells him placing a hand on his shoulder. Obi Wan felt _slightly_ better

"It's happened to you?" he asks a little hope in his voice as Anakin shrugs

"Yeah once" he replies as Obi Wan tilts his head curiously

"Well, what'd you do?" he asks wondering if he had any advice as Anakin simply shrugged

"I did it anyway" he shrugged. Obi Wan sighs. He felt he could confide in someone about his _problem,_ but it turns out Anakin didn't have much words that were helpful..

* * *

Determined to keep on celebrating her special night, Padme decided to get everyone moving. Starting with Ahsoka, who was still in her room and hopefully she was finished getting ready.

"Ahsoka, come on let's go!" she calls out to her friend as she made her way across the living room towards the guest room. She knocks on her door "Come on!" she calls out through the door. She begins to turn towards the kitchen and the front door when she hears the door slid open

Ahsoka, still not dressed and in her casual clothes and holding onto her guitar, emerges. Padme sighs annoyed "Why aren't you dressed yet?" she asks her however Ahsoka was gleaming

"I'm sorry" she tells her smirking "But I just wrote the **best** dance song for your wedding" she reveals. She holds the guitar in front of her, getting ready to show her "Check this out" she adds. She barely gets to play one string when Padme suddenly pulls the guitar from her friend

"You know, what Ahsoka" she begins to say "If you get ready now, I'll let you play at the wedding" she assures her. She simply wanted to continue celebrating. She places the guitar beside the guitar as Ahsoka is unable to contain her delight.

"Really!?" Ahsoka shrieks in excitement as Padme nods "Yes" she promises as Ahsoka's excitement takes over "Oh that's so exciting!" she exclaims in delight "Thank you! Thanks Padme" she cries. She then moves to pick up her guitar as Padme continues towards the door. She then stops her "Oh but Padme!" she calls out seeing her friend turn around "If you touch my guitar again, I'm gonna have to pound on you a little bit" she warns her.

Padme remains silent for a moment, understanding what her friend meant "Fair enough" she replies, waving her friend towards her friend "Now go get ready" she tells her

 _"Okay!"_ she hears Ahsoka reply dashing towards her room as Padme hurries her pace towards the door

"I'm going to go get everybody and finally we can start celebrating my-" she stops mid sentence because right at the moment she slides the door open, she is met with a sight she didn't want to see - Satine and Pre Vizsla making out right before her!

Realising they are caught out, Satine and Pre Vizsla, still with their arms around each other, slowly turn towards her. Padme gasps in horror "I'm sorry, apparently I've opened the door to the past" she points out quickly closing the door shut leaving her friends stunned and worried. What was going to happen now?


	4. Chapter 4 - From Bad To Worse

**Chapter 3: From Bad To Worse**

Still unable to react or unable to believe her eyes, Padme slowly moved back through the apartment just at the moment the front door slid open once more with Satine and Pre Vizsla hurrying to catch up, to _hopefully_ explain themselves.

"Okay. Padme!" he calls out to her "Padme!" he goes on seeing her slowing down her pace but not turning around hearing him go on "Okay, what you just saw-" he tries to explain right at the moment Padme cuts him off

"Can I ask you just a little question?" she asks "Why tonight?" she chuckles as Satine is confused by what her friend is asking her

"What?" she asks straight out as Padme answers her

"You see, I've been waiting my **whole** life to be engaged and unlike _**some**_ people..." she pauses glancing over at Pre Vizsla who keep quiet but rolled his eyes back at her with a look of _'Really? You had to go there"_ as Padme went on "I only plan on doing **this** once" she insists "So, maybe, it's selfish, I'm sorry but I hoped tonight could **just** be about that" she confesses as Satine tries re assuring her

"Oh honey, but it is!" she cries as Padme waves her hands in front of her

"No, it's not!" she exclaims "Now it's about you and Pre Vizsla, getting back together" she points out "See, you **kinda** stole my thunder!" she exclaims as Pre Vizsla decided to step in

"We did **not** steal your thunder. We are **not** getting back together!" he snaps back as Satine then points out

"Yeah no" she promises "And nobody even saw" she adds as Padme slowly started to understand what they meant

"That's true" Padme mutters as Satine re assures her once more

"Honey, we just kissed" as Pre Vizsla echoed her "It was **just** a kiss" Unfortunately, it was **right** at that moment, Ahsoka, exits her room, dressed in a green and purple dress and overhears his confession

"You guys kissed!?" she exclaims happily causing Padme, Satine and Pre Vizsla to turn around towards her as she squealed once more in excitement "What does **this** mean?" she asks moving over towards them, ignoring Padme "Are you getting back together? Can I sing at your wedding?" she asks them as Padme throws her arms up in the air

"Thunder being stolen!" she exclaims moving over towards the couch as Satine hurries past her friend

"Ahsoka, it's nothing" she tells her as Pre Vizsla follows her

"Let's not make a big deal about this. It was a onetime thing" he insists once more "It doesn't **even** matter" he reassures her however it was at this moment, Anakin, having changed into his formal robes enters the apartment along with Obi Wan and catches the end of Pre Vizsla's response

"Oh my god!" he exclaims causing them to all look over at them as he moves into the living room with Obi Wan "I **cannot** believe you guys are **even** talking about this" he tells them thinking they are talking about Obi Wan's little incident "The problems in the bedroom are between a man and a woman, alright!" he cries out as Obi Wan looks over at him, horrified that he has just blurted out this information hearing Anakin go on "Now, Obi Wan is doing the best he can!" he informs them

Obi Wan is then quick to snap back at him "I don't think that's what they were talking about, Anakin!" he tells him referring to the fact Anakin just assumed that they were. Ahsoka, having understood what Anakin just revealed, giggles

"What a great night" she sniggers "Obi Wan can't do. These guys kissed" she reveals as Anakin and Obi Wan's eyes widen

"What!?" they both exclaim as Anakin goes on "You guys kissed?" he asks them "This is huge!" he tells them as Satine and Pre Vizsla are quick on their feet

"No, it's not huge" Satine assures them as Pre Vizsla agrees "And people thinking it's huge has led Padme to believe we are **stealing** her thunder which we are **not**!" he snaps down at her as Padme jumps up on her feet

"Well, we'll still talking about it, aren't we?" she points out moving past him back into the kitchen as Ahsoka casually adds

"That and Obi Wan's problem" as Obi Wan looks back at her horrified, regretting even telling Anakin what happened just as Anakin decides to help out make Padme happy

"Oh, Padme" he calls out to her grabbing her arm seeing her turn back to him "Listen, listen, would you feel better if we all stopped talking about Pre Vizsla and Satine" he suggests as Padme nods

"Yes, this would be lovely" she admits as Anakin rubs her shoulder gently

"You got it" he promises before he smirks, looking back at the group

"Now, I can pass 19 right?" he asks them as Obi Wan rubs his forehead in frustration

"Yes, Anakin, you can pass for 19" he only replies as Anakin was hopefully

"Really?" he asks as Obi Wan nods, wanting this conversation to end "Yes" he replies as Anakin wanted one final confirmation "Seriously?" he asks as Obi Wan finally snaps

"Seriously?" he says "Seriously no, okay!" he adds "You can play your own age of 31!" he cries as Anakin gasps in horror

"I'm 30!" he corrects him as Satine shook her head,

"Anakin, you are not, you're 31" she reveals as Anakin thinks for a moment before he realizes she was right

"Oh crap!" he groans as Ahsoka decides to keep the night moving

"Okay, so the plaza" she tells them reminding of the reason they were all together "We'll get some more corellian ales?" she asks looking over at Obi Wan "Maybe no more for you though" she suggests as Obi Wan rolls his eyes as Padme decides she's now not in the mood to celebrate

"You know, I don't...I don't feel like going to the plaza" she reveals surprising the group as she moves past them towards her bedroom

"Why!?" the group all ask as Satine hurries to follow her

"This is ridiculous" she tells her trying to stop her as Padme shuts her off turning back towards her

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't, **especially** with **you** **"** she points out stunning her as she retreats to her room, with the door sliding shut behind her. The group is silent as they all look around, wondering why Padme's mood had suddenly changed and why not talk to Satine? No one said a word so Anakin decided to lighten the mood

"That is whack!" he smirks, showing he could act like a 19 year old seeing them all turn back to him seeing him simply smirk back at them. Looks like the celebrations were over.

* * *

One hour later and the outing cancelled. Satine had retreated back to her apartment with Pre Vizsla and with Padme still in her room with Obi Wan, it left Anakin and Ahsoka to hang out. They were in the living room of Obi Wan and Padme's apartment, with Ahsoka showing off some of her tunes she wanted to play at their friend's wedding.

She playfully strums some tunes on her guitar as Anakin smiles before she looks over at him "Yeah" she grins pleased "I think I'll play it at the wedding" she tells him as Anakin nods

"Yeah" he agrees before he realises what happened in the kitchen before "Well, we'll see if they _actually_ let you play, huh" he confesses explaining himself "I mean, they tell you **anything** you want to hear, like, you look 19" referring back to his own situation "And then they take it away like no you don't" he scoffs as Ahsoka feels confident

"I don't think Padme will take this away" she assures him placing her guitar on the couch beside her as Anakin only looks back at her, eyebrow raised

"Wouldn't she?" he simply asks

"Would she?" Ahsoka replies a hint of worry in her voice wondering if Padme and Obi Wan change their minds

"Would she?" Anakin asks once more before he begins to smell a familiar sweet smell coming from Ahsoka. He leans closer before he gasps " **You** ate my cookie!" he cries horrified that she lied to him before as Ahsoka is silent, nervously biting her top lip, her thoughts now wondering if her musical talents will be heard.

* * *

 _"Especially with you"_ What did Padme meant by those words, Satine wondered. She didn't **want** the night to turn out like this to ruin her best friend's night but now she didn't want to even talk to her. She paced up and down her room just as she heard a knocking on her bedroom door before the door slid open a little bit just enough so she saw Pre Vizsla stick his hands thought the door

"Guess who?" he teases her however Satine wasn't in the mood

"Hey" she idly replies as he steps into the room, smirking

"Hey, I just realized we kind of left some stuff up in the air" he points out however Satine wasn't listening to what he was referring to

"What do you think Padme meant when she said I don't want to talk about it, **especially** with you?" she asks him "I mean, why not especially **you** and **me?"** she asks "We were both out there kissing" she reminds him seeing him smirking closer towards her

"Still thinking about it, huh?" he playfully teases as Satine isn't in the mood for his playful games

"I'm serious!" she snaps at him "What did she mean by that?" she asks once more " **Especially** you" she sneers as Pre Vizsla begins to undo his tie

"Who cares?" he asks casually as Satine looks back at him

"I care!" she insists as he straightens his tie back

"And so do I" he assures her before Satine realizes if Padme wasn't going to come talk with her, she was going to make the first move

"You know, I have to talk to you to her" she tells him "Will you let me get changed?" she asks him turning around towards her closet. Pre Vizsla smiles, nodding and takes a seat on her bed as she then realizes that he hasn't left the room. She turns back to him, seeing him grinning up at her. "Am I **going** to let you watch me?" she asks him

Pre Vizsla soon realises she wasn't. "No" he nervously chuckles getting to his feet. He exits the room leaving Satine to change hoping that by the end of the night, her best friend wouldn't be angry with her anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 - Past Resentments

**Chapter 4 - Past Resentments**

Unaware that Satine was planning on confronting her, Padme started to slip out of her jacket. She was now wearing a thin strapped black dress. Her special night ruined and once again, like other occasions, Satine was one of the causes.

"I can't believe her!" Padme angrily snaps "It's just so typical!" she rants as Obi Wan decides to step in and calm her down. He was over on the bed

"Now, I know you're upset but **don't** forget there **is** going to be a wedding" he reminds her going on " **You** are going to throw the bouquet and then a honeymoon, maybe on Naboo" he hints. Padme, her arms folded across her chest, looks over at him, her eyes lighting up

"Naboo?" he asks. She always loved going back to her home planet of Naboo, it was so peaceful and at times, romantic as Obi Wan slowly starts to get to his knees on the bed

"We will take a moon lit walk beside the lake de bah, blah, blah" he fumbles however Padme was smirking as she moves back over towards him

"Keep talking" she only replies as he continues

"Then we will sprinkle rose petals on the bed and make love, not just because it's romantic but because I **can!** " he assures her in a firm promising voice. Padme, her thoughts now picturing that perfect honeymoon, simply smiles

"I love you" she replies getting up on the bed, on her knees and arms wrapped around his neck. They share a tender passionate kiss before Padme realises something else "Hello there mister" she grins. Seems as if there was no _problems_ anymore

Obi Wan, his eyes wide, keeps quiet "Okay, don't say anything, you might scare it away" he tells her sharing another kiss right before there is a knock at the door, much to Obi Wan's annoyance "It's Naboo!" he cries "Who knows we're here?" he asks out loud as Padme moves away to see her their visitor was

"Hi Ahsoka, what's up?" she asks upon seeing her friend standing before her as Ahsoka moves into the room

"Okay, you said, I could sing at your wedding" she points out "So I need a small deposit" she reveals as Padme looks back at her confused

"What?" she only asks as Ahsoka explains herself further

"You know, a little good faith money to hold the date" she explains as Obi Wan, now sitting on the edge of their bed, speaks up

"Ahsoka, we're **not** going to give you a deposit for our wedding" he informs her. Ahsoka, disappointed, realises what Anakin just pointed out to her

"Oh" she mutters "I see" she simply replies and without another word, she exits the room leaving her friends alone once more. She moves over into the kitchen where Anakin is sitting at the table, ready to enjoy the sandwich he just made. He notices Ahsoka looking a little upset,

"They break your heart, don't they?" he simply asks her taking a bite out of his sandwich as she moves over towards the fridge to get herself a drink. Despite what just happened, Ahsoka wasn't going to let her friend stop her

"You know, I don't really _**need**_ their permission" she informs him as Anakin nodded in agreement

"Yeah!" he cries "If you want to sing at their wedding, **you** sing at their wedding" he tells her as Ahsoka excitedly nods

"And if you want to look 19..." she pauses as she has a thought "You gotta do something with your eyes" she suggests as Anakin looks confused

"What?" he asks "What's wrong with my eyes?" he adds as Ahsoka answers him

"They give you away" she admits "There's too much wisdom in there" she points out. Anakin looks down for a moment, realizing what she meant, nodding as she has a suggestion "Just put some tea bags on them for 15 minutes" she suggests as Anakin looks up at her

"And that'll get rid of my wisdom?" he asks as Ahsoka fights the urge to not giggle

"Maybe just 10 minutes for you" she corrects herself. Despite what their friends told them, they were going to continue to do what they set out to do.

* * *

Back in their bedroom, Padme and Obi Wan, now on the bed, engaged in a romantic make out, are disturbed once more. Thinking it's only Ahsoka, Obi Wan pulls himself up into a sitting position, annoyed

"Give her deposit!" he cries angrily "Giver her the ring, I don't care!" he exclaims just as Padme moves over towards the door. She opens to find, not Ahsoka, but Satine and Pre Vizsla, he is still in his suit while she is now dressed in a casual pair of knee length pants and sleeve shirt

"Yes?" Padme asks, though her tone is flat and is obvious she isn't ready to see her

Satine unfolds her arms "Padme" she begins "What did you mean when you said before, you said, you didn't want to talk to **anyone,** especially me?" she asks her as Obi Wan, eager to be alone once more, cuts in

"What a _great_ apology and you accept it" he hints chuckling "Bye, bye!" he adds waving them off as Satine wasn't finished

"No, seriously, what was the _especially me_ part about?" she asks her as Padme only looks straight at her

"Well, let's just say it's **not** the first time you've stolen my thunder" she reveals pushing past her heading out of the room as Satine looks confused

"What...?" she asks as Pre Vizsla starts to speak

"Hey, here's a thought..." he begins to suggests however doesn't have time to finish his sentence as Satine has already moved past him back into the living room chasing after Padme. This conversation was **not** over. She **was** going to resolve this.

"Padme, what are you talking about?" she calls out to her friend following her into the kitchen. Obviously Satine didn't remember the last time so Padme reminded her

"My first Senatorial party" she replies "You went to third base with my ex boyfriend Palo" she tells her right at the moment Obi Wan comes strolling out of the room

"Ah, third base" he reminisces moving over besides Pre Vizsla as Padme sighs

"It was all everybody at the party could talk about!" she cries as Satine, now remembering that party, scoffs back

"Padme, you know the only reason I did that was because your party **was** so boring!" she reveals causing her friend to gasp

"We had a caricaturist!" she shouts back as Satine rolls her eyes

"Oh!" she moans right at the moment, Ahsoka comes storming out of her room, guitar in hand and a angry look on her face. She reaches the couch before she begins to play

 _"Whenever I get married, guess who won't be asked to sing?"_ she begins to sing continuing " _ **Somebody**_ _named Naberrie and_ _ **Somebody**_ _else named Kenobi!"_ she angrily shouts before she retreats back into her room. Pre Vizsla stares at her wide eyed, confused whilst Obi Wan is silent. She wasn't taking the news that they weren't giving her a deposit well.

Once Ahsoka was back in her room, Satine turned back to Padme, "Padme, your Senatorial party was like a **million** years ago" she reminds her as Padme didn't care

"And yet, here you are doing it again" she simply replies as Satine started to get annoyed even more now

"Oh Padme!" she snaps "I don't **want** to steal your stupid thunder!" she cries as Padme shakes her head

"Oh please, why else would have made out with Pre Vizsla!?" she asks knowing their history, Padme would have thought it would well and truly over as Pre Vizsla cut in

"Got me?" he teases waving his hands out in front of him as Obi Wan looks at him confused as Satine slowly turns back around him, annoyed that he **wasn't** helping in the situation

"Alright, easy mimey" she cautions him "The moment has passed. It **ain't** gonna happen!" she snaps. Hurt, Pre Vizsla simply folds his arms, hurt as Satine hears Padme speak up once more

"I just thought it'd be nice if I could have this **one** night" she insists as Satine shook her head

"I swear I **never** wanted any part of your night" she tries telling her "No one was **suppose** to see us kissing!" she exclaims as Padme snaps back

"Oh, is that why you did it in the _secret_ hallway where nobody _**ever**_ goes?" she asks with a hint of sarcasm in her voice brushing past her back into the living room. Satine moves to follow her before Pre Vizsla, hurt by Satine's last comment to him, speaks up

"Uh, Satine" he tells her causing her to look up at him as he goes on "I've been thinking" he confesses "I don't think us getting together tonight, is such a good idea" he insists slipping his hands into his pants pockets "I'm calling it off" he tells her as Obi Wan steps up beside him

"Way to save your dignity, my man" he cheekily grins however Satine wasn't laughing and moved back into the living room where her friend was sitting on one of the armchairs

"Padme, why would I _**ever**_ want to take away your night?" she asks her as Padme jumps back up to her feet

"I don't know" she shrugs "Maybe you feel a little resentful?" she hints "Maybe you thought you'd get married first?" she suggests referring to the fact of how Satine always thought she was the prettier and captured the boy's attention, she goes on "Maybe you can't **stand** the fact that your friend, the former Queen turned Senator is getting married before you!" she exclaims

Satine stares at her in shock. Did her friend really think this? She wasn't going to stand here and let her throw these words at her. "Oh, wow, that-" she stutters before she had a thought "You know what?" she asks her "That is so unfair!" she cries going on "You know, now I want to steal your thunder!" she reveals, turning on her heel, she looks over at Pre Vizsla "Come on Pre Vizsla, let's go have sex!" announces storming from the apartment.

Pre Vizsla chuckles nervously. After what he just said to her about calling it off, was he really going to ignore this opportunity? Without another word, Pre Vizsla simply headed out of the apartment, not before he gave one last glance at his friends. Padme hurried over towards the door

"I can't believe you're going to have sex on my engagement night!" she calls out into the hallway as Obi Wan, still leaning against the couch, looks down at the floor "Well, somebody should" he mutters referring to the situation that he wasn't. Padme glances over at him. She simply wanted one night and it had fallen apart.


	6. Chapter 6 - Will They, Won't They

**Chapter 5 - Will They, Won't They?**

Retreated back to her room, she was joined minutes later by Pre Vizsla who was at first, insistence that there were things to lay out that didn't affect their friendship.

"Look, if we're gonna do this-" he speaks up right as Satine cuts him off

"We're not going to do this" she replies "She's just gonna **think** we're going it" she explains as Pre Vizsla, a little disappointed, sighs

"I see, so _everybody_ wins" he sarcastically replies right at the moment there is a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Satine calls out as she hears the voice of her friend,

" _It's Padme, open up!"_ she calls through the door as Satine decides to play up

"Okay, Pre, stop it!" she giggles "Please, wait a minute" she chuckles however he only glares at her. Angry, that he wasn't _helping_ her, she punches him on the shoulder

"Ow!" he cries as Satine smirks cheekily

"Yeah, you like that baby?" she asks at the moment the door opens and Padme and Obi Wan enter the room. Satine straightens up staring over at her friend

"May we help you?" she innocently asks as Padme continues to play her game

"I just want to say that I _**hope**_ you have sex tonight" she tells her "And I _**hope**_ that you guys get back together" she sneers before she warns her "But I _**must**_ warn you, the night that you announce your engagement, **I'm** going to announce that I'm pregnant" she promises however Obi Wan only looks down at her confused

"How is that _**ever**_ going to happen?" he asks referring to the fact that if tonight they couldn't have alone time together, would it ever happen. Satine then decides to confess the truth

"Alright, Padme, do you want to know why I was with Pre Vizsla tonight?" she asks as Padme scoffs

"I know why!" she cries as Satine shakes her head

"No, you **don't** know why!" she cries back as Padme sighs

"Okay, why?" she asks her as Satine answers her

"Because, because I was sad" she admit as Padme looks at her confused

"What do you mean?" she asks her as Satine sighs

"Look, I am so...so...happy for you guys" she assures her going on "But you, getting married, reminds me of the fact that I am not" she admits "I'm not even close" she adds "And I don't know, maybe that's _**dumb**_ " she suggests "Maybe I wanted to make myself feel better" she hints before she then decides to remind Padme of a time when she was upset "But you were so depressed when Pre Vizsla got married, you slept with Obi Wan!" she exclaims

Not knowing this information, Pre Vizsla looks up at his friends, Obi Wan, seemed pleased at this memory

"I don't care. She slept with me" he boasts as Satine sighs

"Anyway, sweetie" she begins to reply "I am **so** sorry I ruined your night" she admits as Padme, now understanding her friend's reason. She sniffs

"I'm sorry I almost made you sleep with Pre Vizsla" she cries moving to embrace her friend. Pre Vizsla, having been quiet this whole time, decides that it is time for him to leave

"Well, I'm gonna take off" he speaks up. He gets to his feet, clapping Obi Wan on the shoulder

"Congratulations, man" he tells him as Obi Wan smiles

"Thanks" he smiles as he then moves over towards the door where he had one more thing to say

"And Satine?" he calls back to her seeing her look over at him, along with Padme

"Yeah?" she replies as he grins

"What can I say?" he tells her "You **missed** your chance" he says "From now on, the only person who's going to enjoy these bad boys" he informs her raising his hands up in front of them "Is me" he adds. Obi Wan is confused once more, but remains silent looking down at his own friends whilst Satine and Padme embrace once more, a friendship saved.

* * *

However, if Padme and Obi Wan thought they could finally have some alone time together, there was still **one** more issue to hand and she wasn't going to let them sleep until it was resolved.

Sitting just outside their room, with her guitar, Ahsoka starts to sing _"We thought Ahsoka would leave"_ she starts going on _"But she just stayed and stayed"_ she strums another note on the guitar _"That's right,_ _ **I'm**_ _here all night and Obi Wan will never get-"_ she is then cut off by the bedroom sliding open

Obi Wan pokes his head out "Hey!" he cries "Here's a credit" he tells her "Consider it a deposit, please sing at our wedding" he insist hoping it would make her happy

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Ahsoka happily cries seeing him move back into his room

"Okay" he grins as Ahsoka decided she **wasn't** finished

 _"Now, who will perform the ceremony?"_ she sing _"Who will perform the cer-"_ she is cut off once more by Obi Wan reappearing, only this time taking her guitar into their room.

Ahsoka is stunned but decides now was not the time to fight back. "Alright, I'll pound on him in the morning" she tells herself. She had gotten a small deposit she wanted and clearance to sing at the wedding. The night ended happily for her, although Obi Wan had **no** idea what he was in for the next morning.


End file.
